mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat (1995)
Mortal Kombat (también conocida como Mortal Kombat: La película) es una película realizada en 1995, basada en el popular videojuego Mortal Kombat, dirigida por Paul W. S. Anderson y escrita por los creadores del juego, Ed Boon y John Tobias. La película está basada en la historia Mortal Kombat I, aunque toma también parte de Mortal Kombat II. Argumento .]] En el Templo de la Luz se está llevando a cabo una batalla entre Chan y un hechicero. Chan está a punto se ser derrotado y pide clemencia antes de que el hechicero fracturara su brazos. Chan cae vencido pero el hechicero le da un golpe directo en la espalda haciendo que Chan grite de dolor. Aquel hechicero toma por la cabeza al chico diciendo que su alma ya es suya, y advierte a Liu Kang, el hermano de Chan, que será el siguiente en morir. Entonces el hechicero se convierte en una especie de esqueleto. Liu Kang despierta de su pesadilla al recordar la muerte de su hermano, se levanta y lee un telegrama de su abuelo con las leyendas "Liu, hermano muerto, vuelve a casa. Abuelo". Hong Kong, un escuadrón de policías comandados por Sonya Blade aseguran el perímetro alrededor de una discoteca para arrestar a Kano, Jaxx le reitera que no se preocupe y confíe, pero Sonya solo confía en una persona: ella misma. Muy cerca de allí, viendo a Sonya, se encuentra un mercenario con un ojo cibernético hablando por teléfono: Kano. Kano cuelga el teléfono para decirle al hechicero a quien él llama Shang Tsung que Sonya llegó. Kano le pregunta a Tsung que si está seguro que Sonya lo seguirá, Tsung solo le repite que después que su sed de venganza por la muerte de su compañero a manos de Kano van a cegarla completamente y lo seguirá hasta matarlo. Tsung tiene planes para Sonya. Kano abre una salida y hace una referencia de él y Sonya teniendo "una nueva luna de miel" por lo que Shang Tsung se enfada amenazando con cortar su otro ojo. Sonya descubre a un asesino apunto de dispararles y ella lo hiere primero con su arma arrojándolo hacia donde Kano y Tsung estaban. Sonya Blade se da cuenta que el asesino está bien ya que llevaba puesto una armadura y le pregunta Dónde está Kano. hace su aparición.]]Los Angeles, California. Entra un hombre trajeado a una bodega donde lo esperan otros 4 hombres vestidos de negro que descendieron de una limosina del mismo color. Aquel hombre se quita las gafas para ver que los hombres de negro empiezan a sacar diferentes tipos de armas. Así que no habiendo opción, el hombre solo dice "Vamos a bailar" y comienza una pelea contra aquellos cuatro hombres armados. Al derribarlo, solo queda un hombre armado de pie que queda un poco impactado, el hombre trajeado se despreocupa decepcionado y dice "En esta parte debes caerte" y el hombre armado se cae de una forma "poco profesional" El hombre trajeado se queja con la producción de la película por sacar extras nada profesionales. El director se defiende llamando a ser hombre a Johnny Cage quien se encuentra realizando una película. Cage se rehúsa a hacer de nuevo la escena debido a la ineficiencia de los extras y el director termina por rogarle. Un hombre del staff se le acerca a Johnny para decirle que alguien lo espera, Cage piensa que a lo mejor es un reportero, el hombre del staff le asegura que no pero, luego empieza a dudar. Sentado en la silla de Johnny Cage se encuentra el Sr. Boyd quien al parecer entrenaba a Cage, quien lee un artículo del diario donde dice que Cage es un fraude. Despúes que Cage saludara a Boyd, Boyd le menciona sobre las críticas de la prensa y puede ayudarlo a comprobarles que no es fraude, Cage le preguntá cómo, así que el hombre le menciona de un "torneo" que se celebra una vez por generación. Boyd le da un pergamino chino a Cage que le indica sobre el torneo y le reitera que un barco zarpará mañana en Hong Kong. Más tarde se descubre que Boyd empieza a transformarse en Shang Tsung. llega al Templo de la Luz.]]El Templo de la Luz, China. Un barco deja a Liu Kang en su antiguo hogar, allí tiene una cálida bienvenida por parte de su pueblo y su abuelo a quien saluda. Kang y su abuelo van al lugar donde Chan murió por culpa de Shang Tsung. El abuelo de Kang le explica cómo fue su muerte, Chan se preparaba para el torneo. Liu Kang le replica sobre los "cuentos" del torneo y su abuelo le menciona que salvar al mundo no es ningún cuento. En una reunión, los ancianos sabios del Templo tratan de darle a Liu Kang en consentimiento para entrar al torneo aunque muchos tienen dudas por haber abandonado el Templo. Al preguntarle el motivo por el cual asistirá a torneo, Kang menciona que es para vengar la muerte de su hermano, el anciano lo corrige que si esa es su única razón, fracasará. Kang luego menciona lo que ellos quieren oir de "salvar al mundo". Una voz un poco ronca y más anciana se escucha preguntando que si esa es la verdadera razón por la cual Kang abandonó el templo. Kang voltea a ver quien le preguntó. Un hombre con arapos y un sombrero chino camina hacia donde se encuentra Kang y sorpresivamente los monjes del templo se inclinan mientras avanza.Aquel hombre menciona que sabe que Kang huyó del templo porque era mucha responsabilidad el torneo, pero una venganza es más sencilla y luego descubre su identidad, se trata de Lord Raiden. El abuelo se sorprende y se inclina. Liu Kang no muestra signos de sorpresa y duda, trata de levantar a su abuelo del suelo mencionándole que ese hombre no es el Dios del Trueno sino que es sólo un "mendigo". El abuelo se disculpa diciéndole "disculpa sus palabras Lord Raiden la vida americana le ha debilitado el cerebro, demasiada televisión". Raiden duda de la habilidades de Kang, diciéndole "Así que has decidido ganar el torneo" Kang le responde "Así es" y Raiden le responde "Demuéstrame como", Kang acepta el reto pero el abuelo le retiene y Raiden le dice "No me digas que tienes miedo de un simple mendigo" Kang va a luchar pero Raiden lo derriba rápidamente. Luego de eso Kang le critica que donde ha estado cuando Chan había muerto. Kang decepcionado y enojado, amenaza con entrar al torneo con el consetimiento de la Orden de la Luz o sin el consentimiento de la orden. Raiden y el abuelo saben que no hay nadie más que pueda defender el mundo. busca a Kano.]]Chai Wan Bay, Hong Kang, llega una limosina en la noche, en la bahía donde Boid le mencionó a Cage que saldría el barco rumbo al torneo. Cage se molesta al ver a otro sujeto leyendo el artículo de Cage que dice que es una falsa y se lo arrebata. El sujeto lo alienta y Cage reconoce al hombre, es Art Lean mencionándole que vio sus espectaculares peleas y Lean trata de devolverle el cumplido. Liu Kang pasa cerca de Johnny Cage y le dice que le dará dinero si él sube sus maletas, Kang toma el dinero pero arroja las maletas al agua, Cage no se enoja pero se queda aliviado por no "haberle pedido que estacionara el coche". Sonya y Jaxx buscan a Kano cerca de la bahía pero se quedan paralizados a ver a un barco poco común acercarse. Cage piensa que bromean con lo del barco. Así que en ese instante, Kano aparece y entra al barco y Sonya no duda en perseguirlo ante las réplicas de su compañero. Ya abordo, Cage encuentra a Kang y trata de reclamarle por lo de las maletas y se topa con Sonya quien le apunta con un arma preguntándole por Kano, Cage no sabe quien es pero se ofrece a ayudarla y ella se rehúsa. Kang solo se burla de él. Sonya entra a un cuarto dentro del barco lleno de cadenas y en eso aparece Shang Tsung quien se presenta y se ofrece igual a "ayudarla". Cage y Kang entran en ese lugar dándose cuenta de la insinuación que Tsung le hizo a Bade y le pide que de una disculpa. Sonya se ofende mencionando que no necesita ayuda, si la necesita, la pedirá por radio. Así que dos hombres con aspecto de ninjas entran donde ellos se encuentran y Cage se pregunta a Sonya si tiene el radio en las manos. Los ninjas Scorpion y Sub-Zero son los rivales más mortales bajo el control de Shang Tsung. Sonya le apunta a Sub-Zero con su arma amenazándolo que no se mueva pero el ninja congela su arma, mientras que Scorpion deja boquiabierto a Cage cuando le sale de la palma de su mano una especia de serpiente viva que ya apunto de atacar; ambos ninjas son lanzados por rayos venidos del exterior. Los rayos se juntan y dan la aparición de Raiden quien se molesta con Shang Tsung por haber atacado a sus "discipulos". Tsung le pide disculpas y tanto Liu Kang, Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade se quedan perplejos preguntándose por el torneo. Raiden desaparece y todos se quedan casi inmovilizados. Saliendo al exterior, Cage se pregunta quiénes son esos hombres y de que se trata todo ésto. Sonya piensa que hay una explicación lógica y Kang solo menciona que Raiden es el Dios del Trueno. Raiden aparece y les explica sobre el torneo. Han sido elejidos para enfrentarse a un torneo llamado Mortal Kombat. La Tierra es un mundo de varios llamado Earthrealm y hombres de un mundo llamado Outworld tratan de adueñarse de él. Para invadirlo, el emperador y Shang Tsung deben ganar diez torneos seguidos para abrir los portales entre Earthrealm y Outworld. Ellos ya ganaron nueve, y éste es el décimo torneo. Y uno de ellos tres definirá el destino de la Tierra. Kang le pregunta a Raiden sobre Tsung pero sabe que si lo enfrenta por venganza, perderá, Raiden mira al cielo y observan todos que el torneo ha comenzado. thumb|200px|[[Sonya Blade trata de comunicarse con Jax.]]Llegando a una isla extraña, Liu, Johnny y Sonya descienden del barco desorientados y sin poder comunicarse con otras personas. Los tres suben escaleras hasta la cima de una montaña con estatuas de guerreros. Cage se sorprende de la rara decoración del sitio. Liu Kang se queda mirando a una mujer quien resulta ser la princesa Kitana. Después que los 3 se marchan, Shang Tsung le ordena a una estatua en forma de reptil que cuide a Kitana y la mantenga alejada de los humanos, la estatua cobra vida y se va. Ya en la ceremonia de apertura, monjes le ofrecen comida a los peleadores. Shang Tsung da un breve discurso sobre el torneo y menciona que algunos tendrán el "privilegio" de enfrentarse al principe Goro, el actual campeón. Shang Tsung les dará una demostración de los que mañana aconteserá. Varios ninjas abren paso para que se de un breve encuentro entre un ninja enmascarado y Sub-Zero. El enmascarado empieza un calentamiento antes de enfrentarse y Sub-Zero acumula energía solamente, el enmascarado lanza una patada pero el rayo de hielo lo congela completamente y lo destruye cayendo sus pedazos a los pies de Tsung quien solo menciona "Flawless Victory" y se retira. Todos se quedan atónitos. Kang va a seguir a Tsung pero Cage lo sigue. Sonya igual va a buscar a Kano. Los 3 se adentran en el lugar y se quedan paralizados al ver a Goro. Los 3 descubren en una habitación a Kano quien está comiendo pero el problema no es Kano sino Goro, un shokan de cuatro brazos muy fuerte. Goro le manciona a Kano sobre las intenciones de Shang Tsung sobre sus palabras de la ceremonia, Kano le pregunta si Goro es principe de algun reino, y el se enoja diciendo que es principe del mundo subterraneo de Shokan. Shang Tsung aparece deteniendo a Goro y mencionándole que tenga cuidado con el descendiente de Kung Lao, Liu Kang y de la princesa Kitana y que no deben fracasar. Kang, Blade y Cage se van y Shang Tsung los descubre. Los 3 se pierden en el lugar y Kang sigue a Kitana pensando que los va ayudar. Kang es atacado por el reptil que Tsung envió y siguen su busqueda apenas Kang se recuperara. Asi que los tres llegan a la misma sala donde se encontraban Tsung, Kano y Goro pero está vacía. Pero en pocos segundos son sorprendidos por ninjas enmascarados quienes los combaten pero los 3 derriban a todos los ninjas. Raiden aparece aplaudiéndoles pero preguntando que qué harán con todos "ellos". Los 3 voltean hacia atrás y ven a los ninjas de nuevo de pie pero Raiden los detiene. Ya en el exterior, Raiden les advierte a los 3 sobre el torneo y que se preparen ya que apenas amaneciendo, comenzará. comienza a atacar.]]Ya de día, en una arena, Shang Tsung da inició a la primera batalla donde Liu Kang se enfrentará a un Monje, y empezarán con armas, el monje pierde un poco el combate hasta que Kang le da la patada que lo derriba. Shang Tsung viendo la victoría de Kang, se acerca al monje y roba su alma diciendo al último "Fatality".La siguiente en combatir es Sonya Blade, Tsung le dice que tiene un regalo para ella que luego pueda agradecer, de entre las sombras aparece Kano quien le menciona sobre la muerte del compañero de Sonya exponiendo así que él fue el asesino. Kano trata de herir a Blade con su cuchillo, mismo que usó para matar al compañero de Sonya pero lo esquiva. Después de aludir sus ataques, Sonya pone sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Kano y lo mata. se enoja.]]Dentro del bosque, Johnny Cage busca a su oponente y es Scorpion quien posa antes de iniciar la pelea y manda a su "serpiente" a atacar a Cage con la clásica orden de "Get Over Here!", Cage esquiva a la serpiente que termina estrellandose en un tronco, Cage aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse a Scorpion y son transportados a otro lugar donde tienen un combate mano a mano. Scorpion se quita la mascara y revela a su verdadero "yo" y trata de quemar a Cage pero este se defiende con un escudo, Cage arroja una lanza lastimando a Scorpion y empieza a herirlo con el escudo, Scorpion explota y Cage huye sin antes arrojar su autografo como burla con la leyenda "Para mi gran admirador. Johnny Cage" Un nuevo combate empieza entre Kitana y Liu Kang, ya enfrentandose, Kitana le da sugerencia a Kang de su próximo combate y que debe "usar el elemento que da la vida", Kang no entiende pero Shang Tsung descalifica a Kitana por eso. Un hombre que resulta ser Raiden bebe de agua cerca del nuevo lugar de combate entre Liu Kang y Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero pelea contra Kang pero termina siendo derribado, así que usa su poder de congelación encontra de Liu y él recuerda las palabras de Kitana, así que usa los tinacos de agua que Raiden dejó, lanzándole uno a Sub-Zero, el agua se congela formando un pico quien termina matando al ninja. adolorido.]]Shang Tsung va donde se encuentra un principe Goro impaciente y le dice que ya es hora de pelear. Así que Goro derriba a varios contricantes y en entonces, que le toca el turno a Art Lean para pelear contra el principe de los Shokan. Art Lean empieza bien el combate pero Goro es superior y termina siendo derrotado ante la impresión de Sonya y Johnny. Shang Tsung roba el arma de Lean y Cage grita por la muerte del peleador. Ya en otro lugar, Kang, Blade y Cage se encuentran con Raiden preguntándoles que si tanto Tsung como Goro pueden ser derrotados, Raiden les contesta que si pero deben tener confianza y deben dejar su ego, su persona y la sed de venganza atrás. Liu Kang tiene una pesadilla sobre la muerte de su hermano. Por otra parte, Johnny Cage menciona a Sonya que se enfrentará a Goro y ella lo desaprueba. Así que Cage busca a Shang Tsung y le dice que quiere pelear contra Goro pero Tsung se lo concede a cambio de elegir él mismo al último combatiente en la pelea final del torneo y Cage acepta pero Raiden aparece para cancelar el trato pero ya es demasiado tarde, el trato está hecho. Raiden pregunta qué fue lo que hizo a Cage pero él le responde que solo sigue lo que él le enseñó, que Mortal Kombat es para pelearlo. Raiden se alegra a saber que al menos uno ya aprendió. Goro hace su aparición para su pelea contra Johnny Cage mientras que todos los hombres gritan varias veces su nombre. Cage aparece y Goro le destruye sus gafas. Tsung le reitera a Goro que mate a Cage como un tributo para él por lo cual Goro le menciona que Cage no será problema. Johnny Cage se prepara mencionando "Vamos a bailar", Goro se prepara levantando sus brazos para golpearlo, Cage se agacha y golpea la parte "más sencible" de Goro quien termina adolorido. Cage huye hacia otro sitio y Goro lo sigue, cerca de un abismo empiezan su combate mano a mano, Cage se enoja por las gafas carísimas que le rompió y le da una patada que hace que Goro casi caiga al abismo. Cage lo observa y le dice "En esta parte debes caerte" y Goro cae al abismo. contra Reptile.]]Se escucha el grito de Sonya quien está siendo secuestrada por Tsung. Raiden y Liu Kang lo encaran pero debido al trato no pueden hacer nada, así que Tsung junto con Blade se transportan a Outworld y Cage trata de seguirlos pero es detenido por Kang y Raiden. Raiden les dice que no puede seguirlos pero ellos si pueden ir a ese lugar a buscar a Sonya y les desea suerte. El reptil que mando Tsung a espiarlos también entra al portal. Liu Kang y Johnny Cage se aventuran entrando al portal e ir a Outworld. Una vez allí, Cage piensa que está en preparatoria por la hostilidad del lugar. Kang escucha un sonido y se acerca a un muro, Cage se pregunta que hace y ve con asombro que Liu Kang descubre al reptil que lo atacó anteriormente y lo lanza a una estatua que se lo "come" dandole vida a otro guerrrero ninja, Reptile, quien ataca a Kang. Ellos se enfrentan dentro de un cuarto extraño. Kang empieza a ganar la pelea y da su golpe final con su patada de bicicleta. El reptile vuelve a su forma original y Kang lo extermina. Allí es cuando aparece Kitana quien les menciona donde puede encontrarse Shang Tsung. Les menciona también que Outworld era antes parecido a la Tierra pero conquistada por el emperador. En el castillo del emperador, unos monjes entran a un lugar donde se encuentra Sonya Blade presa, ella se rehúsa a pelear contra Tsung y lo amenaza diciéndole que sus amigos vendrán. Tres monjes se descubren siendo Kang, Cage y Kitana. Tsung trata de aprenderlos pero Kitana, siendo la hija adoptiva del emperador, los detiene. Kitana le reitera que Mortal Kombat no puede ser ganado con traición, asi que, Shang Tsung reta a Johnny Cage a un combate en su decesperación, pero Liu Kang se interpone retando a Tsung y él acepta. en el combate final.]]Empiezan un combate mano a mano pero Tsung es derribado por Kang. Así que el hechicero llama a varias almas de guerreros que cobran vida para atacar a Kang pero uno a uno son derribados por Liu. Shang Tsung se encuentra en la cima del escenario, mientras que Kitana susurra sobre los retos que Liu Kang debe enfrentar. Liu Kang va donde Shang Tsung se encuentra y Tsung se convierte en Chan, el hermano de Liu tratando de confundierlo pero, Liu se da cuenta que no es el verdadero Chan, que el real está muerto. Tsung vuelve a su forma original y lo ataca, haciendo que Kang caiga rendido, Tsung casi tiene su victoria hasta que se burla de Kang sobre que es el "elegido". Kang se levanta y reitera que él es el "elegido". Esquiva cada golpe de Tsung y le ordena dejar las almas que poseyó antes en libertad. Él se niega mencionando que esas almas le pertenecen. Kang le da varios golpes y lanza una fireball haciendo que Tsung caiga del escenario hacia unas agujas filosas y muerte. Tsung se va transformando en esqueleto y libera las almas que tenía, entre ellas la de Chan, quien se despiede de Liu Kang antes de emprender el descanso eterno. Kang mira a los demás y les menciona que es hora de volver a casa. Raiden ya los esperaba afuera y se alegra al saber el resultado del torneo y haber salvado a la Tierra de una invasión, pero un templo es destruído y una voz siniestra se escucha. Se trata del emperador quien no conforme con el resultado, intenta invadir la Tierra, pero Raiden y los demás se oponen y se preparan para atacar. Comentario MK "la película" fue acogida con escepticismo por el público. Tras los desastres de películas que resultaron ser las adaptaciones al cine de otros videojuegos como Street Fighter y Super Mario Bros, no se esperaba gran cosa de esta película. Pero, para sorpresa, resultó ser bastante buena: un argumento coherente e inteligente (no se pegan porque sí), un ritmo de acción bastante elevado (la película no llega a aburrir), un buen reparto, buenos efectos especiales y una genial banda sonora, encumbraron a esta película como la mejor adaptación de un videojuego al celuloide. Hasta aquí todo bien. Pero esta película también tiene sus puntos oscuros: ¿Por qué no se ciñeron al argumento del videojuego? Principalmente sigue su línea, pero hay cosas que se han inventado o modificado sin razón aparente. Por ejemplo...¿desde cuando Scorpion y Sub-Zero son esbirros de Shang Tsung? ¿Shang Tsung en el videojuego MK I era joven? Y el pequeño viaje al Outworld para cargarse el argumento de MK II es demasiado. Luego dijeron los productores que las películas no seguían la misma línea argumental que el videojuego, pero lo seguían muy cerca. Al menos en esta película sí es verdad, pero en la segunda... 'Kombates' Banda Sonora Véase Mortal Kombat Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Producción y Créditos Completos Véase Créditos Mortal Kombat: La Película Curiosidades *La película está basada en la historia MK I, aunque toma también parte de MK II con el viaje al Outworld que hacen Liu Kang y Cage. *Durante la fase de pre-producción estaba planeado que Brandon Lee, el hijo de Bruce Lee, hiciera de Johnny Cage en la película. Lamentablemente eso no fue posible, debido a que Lee murió por accidente durante el rodaje de la película El Cuervo en el año 94. **Hay una confusión tras esto pues Brandon Lee murió el 31 de marzo de 1993 mientras que Larry Kasanoff (productor de la cinta) tuvo la idea de adaptar el videojuego a pelicula en junio de 1993 y obtuvo los derechos en septiembre del mismo año. *Cameron Díaz iba a representar a Sonya en la película, pero se torció el tobillo y tuvo que ser reemplazada. *Se le ofreció a Sean Connery interpretar a Raiden pero lo rechazó pues pensó que tendría que preparse fisicamente y quería dedicarse al golf. **También se pensó en Danny Glover pero al final fue elegido Christopher Lambert. *Jax Iba a ser interpretado por Steve James pero el actor murió de cancer en diciembre de 1993 por lo que Gregory McKinney se quedó con el papel. *Art Lean no aparece en ninguno de los juegos, sino que lo crearon únicamente para la película. *Chan Kang no es el verdadero nombre del hermano de Liu Kang; en el juego se llamaba Chow. Tampoco puedes jugar con él, sólo aparece en los datos del manual de Liu Kang de MK I. *El nombre de Jax en la película también es incorrecto, le llaman Jaxx. *En la versión original de la película, la voz de Ed Boon, creador de MK, fue la encargada de gritar el famoso "Get over here!" de Scorpion cuando lanza el arpón. *Durante la pelea de Reptile y Liu Kang, puedes ver una ventana dentro de las ruinas con la misma forma que la del escenario The Tower de MK II. *Si se escucha con atención el trailer de la película (que aparece más abajo), notarán que en un momento aparece Liu Kang diciendo: ''"You cannot run from me, Shang!" ''("¡No puedes huir de mí, Shang!"), a lo que el hechicero responde: ''"I don't need to run!" ''("¡No necesito huir!"), durante la escena de la pelea final. En la película, este diálogo jamás existió. *Casi al acabar los créditos aparece una anotación: "Juega Mortal Kombat 3 en las arcades donde sea". *Es la película basada en videojuegos más taquillera que se ha hecho, con 122 millones de Dólares. * Shao Kahn nunca es referido por su nombre, solo es referido como "El emperador". * Los ninjas con los que se hacen algunos kombates, en un principio serían tarkatas. * Hubo una escena que, aunque estaba en el guion, no se filmó: El funeral de Art Lean, quien era sepultado junto al Gran Kung Lao. * Chriss Cassamassa fue contratado para hacer de extra interpretando a un ninja. En su audición, impresionó tanto a la producción, que le dieron el papel de Scorpion. * El filme estuvo tres semanas en la cima de las cintas más taquilleras en EE.UU * Steven Spielberg, quien es un gran fan de la franquicia, quería tener un cameo en la película, interpretando al director de la película de Johnny Cage, pero por cuestiones de tiempo, no pudo hacerlo. Aun así, el director aparecido en la película, se parece mucho a Spielberg. * François Petit era el artista marcial de mayor rango en el set. * Aunque la palabra "Flawless Victory" se menciona varias veces en la película al concluir un kombate, el único que podría decirse que realmente hizo uno, es Johnny Cage en su batalla contra Goro. * La película iba a estrenarse originalmente en Mayo, pero se pospuso para agosto. * En Mortal Kombat X, en los diálogos de Johnny Cage vs Goro, hay muchas referencias a la Película. Referencias con el juego *El arpón de Scorpion en la película, es una especie de animal como víbora viva, idéntico al logo del dragón MK. *Durante la pelea de Reptile y Liu Kang, puedes ver una ventana dentro de las ruinas con la misma forma que la del escenario The Tower de MK II. *En la pelea de Johnny Cage contra Scorpion, Scorpion usa su teletransportación para ir a otro lugar de pelea al mismo tiempo que Cage usa su Shadow Kick para atacar. Luego, Scorpion se quita su máscara para hacer su clásico Fatality, pero esta vez Johnny Cage se cubre para evitar su muerte. Después de eliminar a Scorpion, Johnny Cage hace su Friendship. *Sonya mata a Kano con su Leg Grab. *El ataque final de Sub-Zero jamás aparece en el videojuego. *El sonido al aparecer Reptile está directamente tomado del videojuego Mortal Kombat II. *La aparición de Shao Kahn al final de la película es mucho más estremecedora que la de Mortal Kombat:Aniquilacion. *Que se sepa, Johnny Cage no puede hacer su Ball Breaker contra alguien como Goro: Puede en MK1, pero no le causa el mismo efecto que a los demás, ya en MK2, al intentar hacerlo con Kintaro o Shao Kahn no dará el puñetazo. *En el enfrentamiento final de Liu Kang contra Shang Tsung, al final Liu Kang usa su fireball y Shang Tsung cae como si fuera un stage fatality (The Pit I del Mortal Kombat). *Hasta ahora se desconoce a qué "amiguito" de Sonya mató Kano antes de la película. Tampoco está claro esto en el juego. En la bio de Sonya en MK1, podemos ver que entre sus parientes cercanos está un tal Daniel Blade, hermano gemelo, fallecido. Muchos fans piensan que en la historia oficial puede que Kano asesinara a su hermano gemelo. También hay otros que piensan que pudo asesinar a su pareja sentimental, que se podría identificar con el Teniente Sánchez, el personaje que muere al comienzo de Mortal Kombat Special Forces. Lo que está claro es que en la película no se explica nada sobre el tema. Si queremos aclarar este episodio, debemos recurrir a la novela de la película en la que si se aclara este y otros muchos episodios extraños del filme. En ella descubrimos una serie de escenas previas a las de la película, que desgraciadamente no aparecen en esta, en la que el grupo de Sonya y Jax, la Eurasian Anti Drug Task Force, cae en su propia trampa al intentar capturar a Kano y sus colaboradores llamados Crimmons y Shamoboa. En ella, el teniente Bill Van Hoven de la Royal Netherlands Marines es asesinado por Kano, que le abre el cuello de manera que falta poco para separarle la cabeza del tronco. Debido a esta muerte de un miembro del equipo que seguía sus órdenes, Sonya se toma tan en serio la captura de Kano que le persigue por el club Techno hasta el muelle de Hong Kong, lo cual ya aparece en la película. Una vez más, el libro no nos indica que hubiera ninguna relación entre Sonya y Van Hoven. Es más bien un caso de venganza. *Hay un momento en el filme en el que Shang Tsung explica al príncipe Goro que Liu Kang es el descendiente directo de Kung Lao. Esto no es cierto en los videojuegos, ya que realmente es Kung Lao el descendiente del gran campeón. Con este y otros recortes argumentales se acaba reduciendo la historia de MK2 a un simple paseo por Outworld. Lo cual, en el film no queda mal, pero al fan no le hizo gracia que eliminaran el argumento de uno de los mejores juegos de la saga. Aún así la "presencia" de MK2 en la película se nota en diversos momentos de la misma, como son la inclusión de Kitana y Reptile en el argumento (Reptile sí salió en el primer MK, pero en la película usa los poderes que tiene de MKII en adelante), y algún guiño como el escenario en el que luchan Liu y Reptile, que pretende ser una versión en ruinas de la zona de kombate "The Tower". *Luego que Liu, Cage y Sonya suban las escaleras en la isla de Shang Tsung curiosamente aparece una estatua parecida a Havik de Mortal Kombat:Deception. *Se mencionan las arenas: Wasteland, The Tower. *Aparecen las arenas: The Pit (Una versión muy parecida a la de MK1 donde Liu vence a Shang), The Courtyard (Las batallas Sonya vs Kano y Liu vs El Kombatiente del Outworld), The Tower (Liu vs Reptile) y Wasteland (Mencionada por Raiden como "Los páramos (Wasteland, en inglés) de Outworld donde no tiene poderes". *La princesa Kitana es nativa del Outworld, no de Edenia, al igual que su padre (Jerrod) y su madre (Sindel). Trailer Véase también Categoría:Peliculas y TV